Soul mate an omega verse fic
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: Arthur is an Alpha and Merlin is an omega what will happen when they become a mated pair? What people will they meet and what enemys will they face? How will life turn out for them?" Sorry I suck at summeries but the story is a lot better so please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I am sorry I have not been updating lately I have had a hard couple of months so I have had no time to write until now so this is an fixed to the best of my abilities version of the original so I hope there are fewer spelling mistakes and a little more detail so hope you enjoy please review.**

**Chapter 1**

Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Abrosious had been best friends since infancy. They had both been born on the same day and a few hours apart. Their fathers had been as brothers but when Merlin's father Balinor died in battle when Merlin was six Arthur's father Uther took Balinor's wife and son into his care as he had promised.

Arthur was an Alpha and Merlin was omega but Merlin was a rarity. Merlin had magic, he was a male omega, and he was not docile or submissive as other omega's he was headstrong and strong willed. Merlin had said many times that he would only be submissive to his mate when he found him or her but still would keep his mate on his toes. Arthur and Merlin had hoped since they were little that would be a mated pair but knew that it was a slim possibility.

"Merlin we both know that in an hour we will be pulled towards our mate till we find them. I was just wondering that if we were one of those rare cases would you be happy if I was your Alpha?" Arthur asked tentatively Merlin sighed "Yes of course I would be but your father would never accept it. I'm common born it would not matter that our father's were like brothers he would never accept a common born for you." Merlin paused then said "I have to go, we promised each other that we would leave each other be an hour before the pull starts, that way it does not hurt so bad that we will be separated and will have someone we don't know in our lives. So goodbye Arthur and good luck I hope you find what you are looking for." "You too Merlin." Merlin nodded and left. For the first time in years Arthur prayed to whatever deity was listing that Merlin could be his and not some stuck up omega princess. Arthur stood up and started pacing his room. He flicked his tail back and forth agitatedly and his ears were pressed flat against his head as he waited for the pull to start

(**One Hour later)**

Arthur felt like the air was sucked out of his lungs when he felt a pulling sensation in his chest telling him to go to the stables "I guess this is it." Arthur said to himself as he went to where his heart told him he had to be. Arthur remembered what his father had told him the day before what would happen when he found his mates scent, his heart would feel like it was in his throat, butterflies would be in his stomach, and his senses would hone in on the scent of his mate.

When Arthur was outside the sables one specific scent stood out and it was one he knew well. His heart leapt to his throat, butterflies erupted in his stomach, and ever sense he had honed in on it. Arthur smiled he knew his mate was on the other side of that door. But Arthur smile faded almost as quickly as it came when he heard yelling from one person and the distresses cries of another. Arthur had heard distress cries from omega's before but none had affected him as bad as this one did. Because of this he knew that someone was hurting his mate. Arthur felt his canines sharpen, his tail bristle in anger, and his ears flatten against his skull.

Arthur burst through the stables and saw Merlin on the floor crying out as one of Arthur's own knights Sir Avith was beating him. A fierce growl erupted from Arthur's throat as he grabbed the other Alpha from behind and threw him across the room while taking a protective stance in front of Merlin. Arthur batted his teeth and snarled at Sir Avith showing him his sharpened canines. "Why are you protecting that filth he deserves to be in the field like the rest of the common born not in the castle hanging around you." Avith growled in a venomous voice "He is my best friend and as I have just found out my mate. I swear to you if you ever hurt him in any way again I will kill you." Arthur said threateningly.

"Oh I see he has enchanted you, well I will kill him right now and release you from it." Avith said take a step towards Merlin, that was Arthur snapped. He shifted into his Alpha white wolf form and stood protectively in front of Merlin while snapping his Jaws at Avith. Avith shifted too and the confrontation between the two alpha's began.

Arthur growled at Avith and Avith Growled back, Arthur immediately tried to attack Avith's side but Avith avoided most the attack getting only some teeth marks. Avith lunged at Arthur with his paw, claws extended at Arthur's face. At that moment a shimmer went through the air Arthur knew Merlin had shifted forms but he could not get distracted right now he had to keep his mind in the fight. While Avith was lunging at Arthur face, Arthur even in his in a rage and full of other emotions saw it coming and used the force of Avith's blow against him to spin and kick Avith against the wall and Arthur still spinning faced Avith. With Avith gasping for air Arthur who was the best fighter in Camelot in both forms soon had Avith pinned underneath him. He locked his jaws around Avith's throat and with one quick jerk of his head Arthur broke Avith's neck killing him instantly.

Once Avith was dead Arthur looked for Merlin but could not see him, and he started to panic. Merlin could not go far not with how badly he was beaten. Arthur took a deep breath and thought logically Merlin could not have gone far and was still probably close by so Arthur decided to use his senses to find Merlin hoping he had not gone too far. Arthur's ears flicked around searching for any sound from his mate. There was a whimpering sound coming from the far side of the stables in the corner that was hidden from view by the horse stalls. Arthur tentatively moved towards the sound. He poked his head around the corner of the stall and saw Merlin curled up in his white wolf form whimpering and shaking.. Arthur slowly approached Merlin while letting off a calming but protective scent mixed with his own so that Merlin would know it was him and hopefully calm down enough to let Arthur close to him.

Arthur and Merlin had learned to how to communicate telepathically in wolf from when they were very young. They had to because when they were children they would sneak out of castle and romp around in their wolf forms until the knights brought them back. Arthur nudged Merlin with his nose which caused Merlin to curl into a tighter ball Whimpering in fear. "_Merlin it's alright you're safe __now no one can hurt you._" Merlin seemed to recognize Arthur's voice because the ball Merlin had curled himself into loosened a little "_Arthur?_" "That's _right it's me. You're safe now._" Arthur tired to sooth Merlin but it only worked to a minimal degree "_Arthur you shouldn't be here you should be looking for your mate not helping me._" Merlin said pitifully. Arthur hated how broken Merlin sounded but he nuzzled his head against Merlin's "_Merlin I know your scared so you don't see the connection to why am here. You are my mate Merlin, we got our wish._" Merlin uncurled enough to look at Arthur but as he did Arthur said "_Merlin stop moving, I know you're wounded I can smell the blood. I need to get you to Gaius but I can't do that unless you shift back, can you do that for __me?_" Merlin's breathing picked up and his tremor's increased and his mental voice shook with fear "_I can't he'll kill me, Sir Avith will kill me. That's why he was beating me he wanted me dead. If I __shift back he'll kill me!_" Merlin was frantic and it scared Arthur to hear Merlin like that. "_Merlin, Merlin listen to me Avith can't harm you or anyone ever gain because he's dead. I killed him because __he was going to kill you in front of me. He can't hurt you._" Arthur could tell Merlin believed him but he could not seem to calm himself down. Arthur knew what he needed to do.

Arthur curled himself around Merlin protectively. Merlin nuzzled his head into Arthur's chest seeking comfort that Arthur was willing to give as Arthur nuzzled Merlin's head and neck spreading his own scent over Merlin so that anyone else would know that Merlin was his and it seemed to help calm Merlin down. Soon enough Merlin sifted back as did Arthur. The wounds Arthur saw on Merlin made him want to bring Avith back so he could torture him himself and make Avith feel every wound he gave Merlin. But he had to say calm for Merlin's sake "Merlin can you walk at all?" Arthur asked as he checked Merlin's wounds noticing how his right leg was swollen and red "No I don't think so my right leg hurts pretty bad." Merlin paused then said "I am sorry this is my fault If I had just stayed in the castle none of this would have happened I am sorry." Arthur looked at Merlin stunned that Merlin would think that any of this was his fault Arthur pulled Merlin Against his chest and said "Merlin none of what happened was your fault Avith always had a horrible attitude toward anyone was not noble born. Don't ever think that any of this was your fault I am just glad I got here in time before he did something worse. You are my best friend and Mate now and no one will hurt you again. Do you understand me?" Arthur placed a soft kiss on Merlin's hair as Merlin nodded "Merlin I am going to have to carry you to Gaius lifting you might be painful for you but I will be as gentle as I can." Merlin nodded to say he was ready and Arthur picked Merlin up bridal stile cradling Merlin in his arms. Merlin hid his face in Arthur chest but when he caught Avith's scent even though Avith was dead he whimpered in fear curling into Arthur's cheat and Arthur let out a comforting growl and left the stables. Arthur knew he needed to get Merlin to Gaius his wounds were superficial but his knee may not be but he also needed to get checked out to make sure that hewas alright. So he hurried towards Gaius's chambers but once he hit the courtyard Gwaine stopped him asking what was wrong with Merlin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter updated hope you enjoy it better please review.**

**Chapter 2**

Arthur was a little annoyed that Gwaine had stopped him but Gwaine was a good friends and loyal Knight and he need Avith's body taken care of discreetly and Gwaine was good a sneaking around . Arthur leaned closer to Gwaine so that he would only be able to hear him "Sir Avith attacked Merlin just because he was common born and did not believe that Merlin should be hanging around me. I was hunting for my mate at the time and my hunt lead me to Merlin and Avith. Merlin is my mate and I killed Avith. At first I was not going to and I warned him not to touch Merlin again, but then he blamed Merlin of enchanting me to think he was my mate and was going to kill him so I challenged him and won. But now his body is lying in the stables and I need someone to discreetly move it. Can you do that for me Gwaine and keep this quite I don't want any problems or anyone to know just yet." Gwaine looked just as angry as at Avith as Arthur felt but he nodded and said he would then hurried off to complete his task.

Two minutes later Arthur burst into Gaius's chambers cause the old man to jump and knock a few papers off the work table he was at. Gaius was about to reprimand him till he saw that Arthur was carrying Merlin who was clearly injured. "What happened to my nephew?" Gaius asked as Arthur lay Merlin down on that examination table. Arthur explained what had happened to Gaius just like he explained it to Gwaine but also told the physician the extent of the attack on Merlin and his wounds. Once Arthur had finished Gaius started to examine his nephew to make sure nothing was too badly hurt and Merlin was out cold so he did not feel the pain much to Arthur's relief.

"The cuts are not deep so they won't require stitching and will heal quickly as will the bruises. There are no signs of any sexual abuse to him which is a blessing, but his leg is broken in two places and I need to reset it. I could use your help to stabilize him while I reset the breaks and then bind his leg. Once the breaks are reset his magic should have them healed in a few days but he will not be able to walk till then. His mental state we will not know until he wakes up." Gaius paused and got what he need to bind Merlin's leg once the breaks were set and then turned to Arthur "I need you to hold him down and restrain him make sure he does not move he could cause more harm to himself while I do this." Arthur nodded and did as he was told. Gaius waited till Arthur gave to go ahead and then shoved the offending bones back into place which caused Merlin to cry out even though he was unconscious and all Arthur could do was let out comforting growls and soothing words until it was done. Soon Merlin's leg was bound and Arthur released him, hoping he would wake up soon.

"I'll send for my parents and Hunith they should know what happened and that Merlin and I are intended mates there is no doubt about it. My father will want to talk to Merlin after what I have to tell him." Arthur told Gaius who just nodded. Arthur opened the door and saw Gwen another omega of the court she was the mate of one if his best knights Sir Lancelot and the maid to his sister Morgana. "Gwen," when he caught her attention and she was in front of him "Can you please go get my parents and Merlin's mother tell them to come here Merlin was injured and there are some other things we need to tell them and let them know Merlin will be fine we just need to talk to them." "Of course sire. I hope Merlin feels better." Arthur nodded to her and she went to fetch his parents.

As soon as Arthur closed the door Merlin started to cry out and whimper in his sleep Arthur's protective alpha side kicked in. Arthur hurried to Merlin side letting off a calm soothing sent and said soothingly while stoking Merlin hair and ears " "Shh, Merlin it's ok I'm right here. Your safe it's alright." Merlin calmed down and curled into Arthur's side. "Merlin, you need to wake up our families are going to be here soon and I need to know that you're ok. Please wake up." Arthur had his forehead pressed against Merlin's as he pleaded with his friend and mate to wake up.

(**Merlin)**

Merlin was surrounded in darkness and he was scared all he remembered was the pain that Avith put him through and Arthur saving him and then more pain. Now there was silence and that scared him even more and starting crying out hoping someone would help him. Then he heard something, someone talking to him, it took him a moment but then he recognized the voice it was Arthur he knew Arthur would protect him. After he calmed down Arthur started to plead with him to wake up and saying he needed to know that he was ok. Merlin knew he had fight his way out of this darkness he had to ease Arthur's worries he could not let him suffer. So Merlin fought and clawed his way out trying to break free. It seemed like forever before he finally was at the edge of consciousness and with one final push he was free.

Merlin opened his eyes slowly so if he had to he could pretend he was sleeping but all he saw was Arthur next to him, Smell Arthur's comforting scent surrounding him. "Arthur?" Merlin asked tentatively Arthur jumped at his voice but then let out a sound that was a mixture of a laugh and a sob and pull Merlin into his arms and against his chest. Merlin smiled burying his face in Arthur's neck taking in his scent which helped him calm down as Arthur said "Thank the gods you're alright. I am sorry that he did this but at least he will never harm anyone again. I promise Merlin no one will ever hurt you again." Merlin nuzzled into Arthur neck letting out a submissive whine that was only meant for Arthur to reassure him the he was ok and glad that Arthur was there.

Just then the door to the chambers opened and Hunith, then the king and queen rushed in causing Merlin to cling harder to Arthur in fright.

(**Arthur)**

Arthur felt how Merlin clung to him even tighter when Arthur's parents and Merlin's mother rushed in he could tell Merlin was a little scared of what would happen Arthur could smell Merlin's fear. He had to calm him down enough that Merlin would let him go so Arthur could talk to his father "Merlin, it's alright, it is just your mother and my parents. I need to talk to my father I won't go far you will be able to see me the entire time but I need you to let me go and just relax." Merlin leaned back enough to look Arthur in the eyes as he begged "Please just don't leave I don't want to be alone I don't want you to leave me." Arthur knew what Merlin was scared of but only Arthur's father would be able to fully lay his doubts to rest "Merlin I won't leave you I Promise. I just be talking to my father in the corner over there. I will explain to him what's going on. Nothing is going to take me from you ok." Merlin nodded and Arthur smiled kindly at him while he rubbed behind Merlin's right ear which helped calm Merlin further.

Once Merlin had finally let go of him Arthur beckoned to his father and led him to the corner of the room and explained the confrontation between him and Sir Avith and finished saying "And Merlin before he left earlier he said that even if we did happen to be mates like we wanted which did happen that you would not approve. He thinks that you will think badly of him and try and split us apart. I know differently because I already asked your opinion on if it did happen but Merlin doesn't know and now he is afraid you are going to tear us apart when he needs me the most. The only person who can put his fears to rest is you father. Please father talk to him tell him what you told me yesterday it will help him greatly." His father spoke calmly "I glad you dealt with Avith because he tried to do the same with your mother right before you were born I should have killed him then but you mother did not let me because she did not want to be the cause of it. I glad he finally got what he deserved. As for Merlin I talk to him, His father was like a brother to me. He is smart boy and good match for you all of us always prayed you two would end up together and it seems that we all got our wish because you both wished it as well. I am happy for you Arthur." Arthur smiled happily then turned and went back to Merlin his father right behind him.

Arthur sat in a chair by Merlin's head running his hand through his hair and the fur on his ears as he said "Merlin my father wants to talk to you." Merlin flinched and looked at him worriedly "No it is not want you think. Everything is alright he just wants to talk to you. I'll be right here with you." Merlin nodded then looked at Uther who sat down on the edge of the bed next to him.

Merlin tried to look calm but Uther could see the fear in his eyes as he looked at the boy he had come to see as another son "Merlin, I don't know where you got the idea the if you and Arthur did in fact become mates that I would not accept you but I can tell you that it is the complete opposite. Your mother, Ygraine, and I all hoped that you and Arthur were meant to be together just as you and Arthur did. I could not be happier that you and my son are mates, you are the only one I would see as worthy of him. After your father died and I took you and your mother in, after a few weeks I started to see you as another son and now that you are Arthur's mate and once you've have bonded completely that will technically make you my son-in-law and I could not be more proud to call you that. So never think I would try and separate the two of you and that I don't accept you ok." Uther put a comforting hand on Merlin's leg as Merlin smiled his idiotic goofy grin as he said "Thank you Sire you have no idea how happy it makes to me to hear that. I promise I will do my best to live up to your expectations." Uther laughed and ruffled Merlin's hair saying "You already do my boy. But from now on you are to call me by my name only people who are not part of my family call me sire. Now get some rest my wife will stay here with you and talk with you about some things that are to come now that you have found each other your mother will probably stay as well. I need to do the same with Arthur alone I promise I will send him back as soon as I can but these are issues we need to speak to you both individually by the one who knows what is going to happen and what to expect ok." Merlin nodded "Yes Uther." Uther smiled and got up and waited for Arthur by the door.

Arthur turned to Merlin and said "I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you." Merlin's cobalt blue eyes sparked with joy at those last three words as he replied "I love you to and I will see you soon." Merlin barred his neck to Arthur in a gesture of submission and Arthur place a kiss on his neck then another on his lips and then turned to go with his father thanking the gods for giving him the mate he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**New update of this chapter hope you like it review please.**

**Chapter 3**

**(Merlin)**

After Arthur had left he could not help but feel the joy and happiness that cursed through him, he had gotten the alpha he had wanted since he was a child and it was the man he loved since he was fourteen. Now Arthur was his and he Arthur's and Merlin could not be happier.

Merlin was broken out of his thoughts when Queen Ygraine spoke "Well now that the men are gone it's time to tell you what is going to happen, Merlin." Merlin looked at the queen with a bit of a confused look on his face "Gaius is still here, not all the men are gone milady." both Hunith and Ygraine laughed at this before Ygraine spoke "I meant the Alpha's your uncle is a beta as well as court physician so he is the only male allowed in here. Your mother is the only other omega allowed in here right now other than yourself and I." "Oh, I won't be staying I still have rounds to do," Gaius said with a chuckle as he walked over to them "So it will just be you omega's. Merlin do not get out bed you are not to be walking on that leg for a lest two days while it heals is that clear." Gaius raised his eyebrows in a way that everyone called the eyebrow of doom because it made you listen to whether you wanted to or not. "Yes uncle I understand." Merlin lowered his eyes trying to avoid his uncle's gaze knowing that his uncle could tell on his face when he was lying "Well I know you are not going to follow through with that so Ygraine, Hunith would you both make sure Merlin does not get out of that bed, and when Arthur gets back inform him of this as well." Hunith answered smiling and then answered teasingly "Of course brother dear. now scat." Gaius chuckled then left to finish his rounds.

Ygraine finally turned the conversation to what needed to be talked about so Merlin would understand what was going to happen in the days and months to come. "Merlin, have you noticed that when an omega find his or her mate that I take them aside and only their mother is allowed there with me if they have one?" Merlin wondered at the question but answered anyway "Yes, I have noticed that but I never understood why." "Well the reason I take them aside is because of things that would need to be explained to them now that they had found their mate. Now that you and Arthur are a mates there are some things that will need to be explained to you that you would not have understood before." Ygraine paused waiting, letting the information sink in a little before continuing "Now, every omega in the city knows the basics of being with a mate, like for example that you will only find your mate once you have reached maturity at eighteen, that a bond will start to form between the two of you which I know you and Arthur have already felt and a few other small things like how you will not be able to disobey a direct order from your mate, and how the omega is the balancing piece on the Alpha just as much as the Alpha is for the omega. But there are more complex things that can only be understood once that has happened. You understand so far?"

Merlin was a little scared to know what would happen now that he and Arthur were mates but he was also intrigued by it so he nodded and Ygraine continued "Good, now the first thing you need to understand is how the dynamics between the two of you will change. Arthur has always been little protective of you. It was brotherly when you were children but as you grew older it became the hope that you would be mates. But now that will protectiveness will change to that of a bond mate and it will increase greatly he will be overly protective of you and at times possessive. You will be his whole world, and if anyone threatens you he will do everything in his power to get rid of a potential threat to you. While you have always been loyal to him and protective, both of those traits will increase dramatically but other things will make themselves known. You will feel the need for him at all times, you will feel submissive to him at times, you will be a balancing piece for him just as he will be for you. If anyone threatens him you will get very protective and even an alpha will back down when either of you protect the other. But most of all the love you have had for each other your while lives will grow with bond that has started between you both. Are you getting all of this so far do you have any questions?"

Merlin thought about all he had just heard and liked the sound of all of it but he tried to think if he had any questions on it but he could find none "No I don't think so it all makes sense so far." Merlin could not keep the smile off his face.

Ygraine was smiling at Merlin, he was always one of the best omega's in the court and certainly the smartest, and he never ceased to amaze and surprise them all. Hunith could not help but shake her head smiling at her son. "Well that is good then. There is two other things we need to discuss now and then Arthur should be back soon after that, then we will give you both some time alone.

The first thing is your first heat. After an omega has found their mate their first heat will hit them in four to six days after that, then their heat will last for about a week. Now that you and Arthur are mates you first heat will hit you in four to six days you will be fully healed thanks to your magic by then so there is no worry there. There are some things about your first heat that you will need to know, first there will be signs that you will need to watch out for the first two are subtle so you may not catch them the first sign is that you will be a little clingy to Arthur when around him, the second sign is you will start to get a little hot at times and others you will feel normal. But the last sign is one that is very hard to miss by the alpha but sometimes an omega may not notice it till their Alpha says something and that is you will start nesting. You and Arthur will be sharing his room from now on because you will both be happier and more comfortable that way, so when you start nesting you will be taking the bed cloths and pillows and anything else that is on the bed and rearranging them and making them into nest big enough for you and Arthur and it will be your way and how it is comfortable to you. After you have started nesting you will have six to eight hours before your heat hits you fully. So when Arthur see's you nesting he will go to his father and Arthur will be given leave of his duties until your heat has passed. Neither of you will be bothered during this time for both of your safety as well as anyone else's. For during this time Your only thoughts will be of Arthur and the need for him, and your biological need for him, if anyone else was to bother you both it could send you into a state of panic and shock which could cause you harm. As for Arthur when you are in heat he will be excessively protective of you, and his own instincts will urge him to take care of you, and give you what you need as well. And on his end if anyone were to disturb the both of you he would most likely snap and want to take out the potential threat to you even if it is no real threat there his instincts would perceive it as one. That is why no one will bother you." Ygraine paused assessing Merlin making sure he understood what she was saying before continuing "Second, Your first heat will be the most intense as well for many reasons, one all the emotions and needs will be new to both of you, second, your first heat means more than any of the others will because it is not just your first time together as mates. It is where Arthur will claim you for his own and you can claim him as yours, your first heat is sealing your bond as mates and partners for life. Once this is done the first time nothing can be done to change it, Arthur will be your and you his for the rest of your lives. Also once this is done both of your scents will change a little, a little of Arthur's sent will always linger on you just as a little of you scent will always linger on Arthur. That will be a tell tale sign to other alpha's that you are Arthur's so you are not to be taken, Omega's will get the same sign for Arthur that he is yours so stay away. Once this is done the bond you both have begun to feel will be completed, you will always be able to feel the others chain of thought and emotion, you will know if the other is hurt or in danger, and you will always be able to find each other no matter how far apart you are.

All omega's know that male omega's are more fertile than females though the reason is not known. It is possible to get pregnant during you first heat though it is a small chance it is possible and even more of a possibility for you because you are a male omega. Arthur will be able to tell immediately if you get pregnant because of the bond you share you will know soon after that. But it is still a small possibility so I would not worry about that." Ygraine finished her lecture on what Merlin should expect and waited for Merlin to say something.

"I understand now why you choose to take the omega aside it is a lot to take in." Merlin paused as a question came to his mind "I have one question, you said it is possible to become pregnant on a first heat, My question has somewhat to do with that and being a pregnant omega in general. How many pup are typical in liter and is there a way to tell how many I am going to have if do get pregnant?" By the time Merlin had finished his question he was redder than a tomato because of his embarrassment. Ygraine chuckled a little "Merlin it is nothing to be embarrassed about that is what I am here for and what this talk is for, to answer any questions you have to prepare you everything that you will be facing. Now usually there are two or three to a litter, but there are rare occasions where there is only one and even rarer when there is four to a litter. I was a rare case with both Arthur and Morgana, they were both single litters and a year apart with Arthur as the oldest. Your mother was a rare case as well as she only had you." Ygraine paused for a moment lost in her own thoughts before she looked back at Merlin and continued "To answer your second question yes there is a method that can be used as soon as you know you are pregnant, the method will not just tell us how many pups you're going to have , but also their gender, and which is going to be an alpha or omega. Gaius is usually the one who performs it if the omega wishes to know because it only takes a small amount of magic and a simple incantation for it to be revealed. We only do this if the pregnant omega wishes it to be done because some like to be surprised while others omega's wish to know. Is that all you have to ask cause Arthur should be back soon and there is one more thing I need to let you know that only that will only ever relate to you at this point?"

"That is all the questions I have milady." Merlin replied still blushing but trying to keep a straight face Ygraine shook her head thinking "_He is definitely a perfect match for Arthur." _ Ygraine smiled then went onto the last thing she needed to talk to Merlin about before she left him to his own devices "Merlin this will only apply to you because of you being Arthur's mate, no other omega will get to do this because it will not be their job to take. Once you and Arthur a fully mated after your first heat, you will be by all rights my son-in-law and with that comes a responsibility that will be your to take over one day_. _About two months after your first heat you and Arthur will be a bit more at ease and will be able to be away from each other without too much worry because you will be used to the bond and feelings between you and it will have settled. After that you start to accompany me to Omega councils, and you will be learning everything there is to know about omega's and I mean everything. I will be grooming you to take my place just like Arthur will take his father's when we get to old to lead and step down or pass on. Once you have a good idea of what you are going to be doing and how to do it, I will give you some of my lesser responsibilities so you can grow used to it and as time progresses you will gain more of my responsibilities. The big ones will remain in my care until I step down with Uther or pass on into Avalon. Are we clear."

Merlin was shocked to hear this but not surprised as he said "Of course and I will strive to make Uther, Arthur, and you proud and hopefully one day I can lead the omega's as well as you have." "I have no doubt you will Merlin, you have always made both your mother and us proud and I could not have asked for a better omega to take my place." Ygraine replied with a slight sparkle in her eyes and a huge grin on her lips. She scratched Merlin behind the ear eliciting a small contented purring growl from him which caused her to laugh lightly.

Just then there was knock on the door and Arthur's voice rang through asking if he could come in. "Right on time." Ygraine laughed Hunith and Merlin could not help but join in. Ygraine and Hunith went to the door and Ygraine opened it to let Arthur in "We just finished Arthur, Gaius told me to tell you Merlin is not to get out of bed at all for the next two days while his leg is healing and you may stay with him the while time if you choose. We will leave two be." Ygraine turned to Merlin before going out the door "And Merlin if you have any questions or anything you need you come to me or your mother so that we can help you." Merlin said he would and the two Omega women left whispering to each other quietly. Arthur watched them go not wanting to even think what they were talking about because it would only lead to a headache on his end. He turned to look at Merlin who was in his own little world. Arthur smiled and went to sit by his mate.

Merlin's mind was spinning with all the new information that he had received but it all seemed to be upsides so he was happy about it. But as soon as Arthur had sat down beside him Merlin's thoughts went immediately to his mate as Arthur's comforting scent of smoke and cedar wood surrounded him make him feel safe and happy. Merlin took comfort in knowing he would never have to let Arthur go that Arthur was his. He leaned towards Arthur cuddling into his side and nuzzling his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy this updated version of this chapter hope you enjoy review.**

**Chapter 4**

Arthur smiled as Merlin nuzzled into him so to be closer to his mate he lifting Merlin up a little so that Merlin's head and upper body rested comfortably against his chest as he leaned against the head board. Merlin nuzzled his chest making contented cries which Arthur returned by letting out contented growls as he buried his face in Merlin hair taking in Merlin's scent which was fresh pine, fresh grass, and the smell of the land after a rain fall, all the things that make Arthur feel like he is home. "Are you happy, Merlin? I know I asked before any of this but I need to know." Arthur asked suddenly, Merlin shifted in his arms so he could look him in the eyes, in his eyes Arthur could see the love and loyalty that he had seen so many times shinning in his eyes even stronger than ever before as Merlin answered him "Arthur, do you even need to ask you prat. How could I not be? I have loved you since I was fourteen and it hurt to know that there was a huge possibility that you could never be mine. But look what happened I got the Alpha I always wanted and the man I fell in love with so long ago. So yes I am beyond happy and I can't wait to be yours completely." to show that he meant it Merlin then nipped Arthur's jaw lovingly then placed a kiss on his neck, in return Merlin affection Arthur nipped Merlin's ear and kissed his air, while a contented growl rumbled in his chest.

They both laid their cuddled against each other for a good hour just talking about insignificant things until Gaius walked in. At first Gaius just put his bag down and started restocking his bag for the next day, but once he finished he turned to face the newly mated pair and he could not help but think how happy he was for the two of. He had seen them both grow up, get into mischief every other day, and grow into the men they had come to be. Seeing them both together now and so happy made Guise's heart swell with love and happiness for the two young men. Guise shook himself from his thoughts and asked "How are you feeling Merlin?" Was the first question that popped out of Gaius's mouth Merlin just smiled at his uncle knowing what he was asking "My leg feels fine Gaius hardly and pain at all just a slight twinge here and there if I move it wrong." Gaius nodded taking a look for himself.

Once he finished his examination he looked back at his nephew and the prince out of the corner of his eye seeing that the two had huge smiles plastered across their faces and they could not keep their eyes of each other. Gaius chuckled under his breath then finally turned to the two "Well it seems that your recovery is speeder than normal you should be up and about by late tomorrow, Merlin." Gaius then turned to Arthur "If we are careful on moving him Sire we could move him to your rooms where we all know he will be staying from now on right now. But he has to stay in bed till I come and see him tomorrow. He cannot be on that bed for any reason." "I think that would be a great idea, don't you Merlin?" Arthur turned to Merlin seeking his approval all Merlin did was nod his head with a huge goofy grin plastered on his face.

Gaius told Arthur how to carry Merlin so that Merlin's leg would not get any more damage or get jostled. Once Merlin was in his arms and cuddled into his chest, Arthur made his way to their chambers.

Once they were both there and Merlin was comfortable placed on the bed. Arthur poured a goblet of wine for both of them and handed on to Merlin. Once they had both finished their drinks. Arthur stripped to nothing but his underwear and crawled into bed beside Merlin, who immediately curled up against him putting his head on Arthur chest listening to his heart beat. Arthur put his arms lovingly around Merlin holding him against him.

They laid their together for a long time before Arthur started to feel something through the bond that had formed between them even though it was not as strong as it would come to be because they were not fully mated Arthur could feel that Merlin was scared about something and it confused him because he did not know of anything that Merlin could be afraid of. "Merlin, what's wrong." Merlin tail flicked nervously but Merlin said "Nothing I'm fine." Arthur could tell just by Merlin's tone of voice that Merlin was lying but he could also feel it through the bond that he did want Arthur to bothered with this.

"Merlin, don't lie to me, I can tell just by your tone of voice that you're not fine, I can also tell through our bond that whatever is wrong that you don't want to worry me with it. You can tell me anything I don't care how small it is, if something is worrying you, or bothering you I want you to tell me. I want you to confide in me so I can help you. Please tell me what's wrong." Arthur replied gently nipping Merlin ear then nuzzling his hair.

Merlin sighed as he buried his face in Arthur's neck "I'm just a little frightened. It's stupid you don't have to worry about it." Arthur nipped Merlin's ear again in light reprimand then said "Tell me anyway I want to know, maybe I can help get rid of that fear." Merlin sniffed and buried his face even deeper into Arthurs neck as he replied "I am just a little afraid of what is to come, I don't want to be a disappointment to you and have you leave. I afraid because of what Avith said I mean what if he was right. He said I would never be able be able to have you and even if I did get that lucky I would do something stupid someday and you would never be able to accept me and you would leave me. I am afraid that will happen and I don't want it too." Merlin was starting to panic and started to cry and Arthur could feel Merlin's panic as if it was his own and Merlin's tears falling onto his bare chest.

Arthur grabbed Merlin by the scuff of the neck like a mother would her pup it would not hurt Merlin but it would help him calm down as he listened "Merlin you listen and you listen well, Avith was just trying to scare you into submission. Don't you think for one second that I would ever leave you for any reason. I do accept you completely. My mother even makes mistakes yet my father has never cast her aside for them. He taught me that every alpha and omega makes mistakes even Royal ones, but we can't blame our mate for their mistakes only help them learn from them. I will never cast you aside. No matter what comes our way, we will get through it together and I will always keep you safe and be there for you, just as I know you will do the same for me. Don't ever think that I will abandon you ever again no matter what anyone says you understand me." Merlin nodded with a small smile "Good, now you get some rest. We will need all the rest we can get this week because if what my father said is true we won't be getting much when you go into heat." Arthur only said that to try and make Merlin smile at his joke and it worked but that smile and laugh that Arthur loved so much lit up Merlin's face and rang out across the room and Arthur could not help but smile at the sound. He vowed to himself that no matter what he would keep that smile on Merlin's face and that no matter what was to come he would be there for Merlin through everything.

Soon Merlin gave into sleep and Arthur just watched him for a while memorizing the contours of his face, the sharp edges of his cheekbones, the strong set of his jaw as he carded his fingers through Merlin's hair and the fur of his ears. It was a little after midnight when sleep finally claimed Arthur as well. They both slept contently in each other's arms through the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Updated Version hope you enjoy please review.**

**Chapter 5**

**(Four days later mid afternoon****_)_**

It had been four days since the incident with Avith and Arthur and Merlin becoming mates. Merlin's leg was fully healed and the past four days went on as normal.

Today Merlin had absolutely nothing to do, the omega's had no meetings or things that needed doing it was just a day to relax. Merlin's was in his and Arthur's chambers just relaxing on the bed lost in thought while he waited for Arthur to get back from training. Arthur had been a lot more protective of him since the incident and kept close to him when they were out. Merlin was also protective of Arthur.

Just yesterday there had been an incident that had pissed Merlin off to no end but now Merlin could not help but chuckle at it.

(**_Flashback)_**

Merlin and Arthur were walking in the courtyard when they passed the training ground. Two of the alpha's who did not particularly like Merlin came up to them. It was Sir Alend who spoke first "You know Arthur you're so much better than this I can't believe you got stuck with a common born. How low you have fallen." Then Sir Canlith spoke "Definitely, you should just cast him aside and get a good princess before it is too late. You could sell him, with him being a rare male omega you could make a lot of money especially if you sell him to Cenred." Merlin saw red his canines sharpened, his tail bristled in anger, and his ears flattened against his skull as he growled "You have no right to speak to him like that, He is your prince and he can do as he chooses. But I for one will not stand talk of me being sold especially to a pig like Cenred. I know what he does and I won't stand for it not when it comes to me or any other omega. Speak of it again I don't care if you are an alpha or not, Knight or not, I will rip you throat out." Merlin had moved from Arthur's side and was standing face to face with the knights. Arthur just had a proud and amused look on his face.

"Learn your place common- born bitch!" Sir Canlith growled hitting Merlin hard across the face causing him to fall the ground hitting his head on the flagstones. Merlin passed out from the force of the hit.

From what Arthur had told him about had happened afterward was that sir Canlith was locked in the dungeon overnight and stripped of his knighthood as was Sir Alend. Both had been sent back to Cenred's kingdom in shame for what they had done.

When Merlin had woken up Arthur embraced him "I am so proud of you, who could have asked for a better mate." But Arthur had been curious about one thing Merlin had said "Merlin, you said to Sir Canlith that you knew what Cenred did and you would not stand for talking about being sold to a pig like him, and Canlith said Cenred would pay me good for money for you. I don't understand what that was about because I would never even consider such a thing. care to explain it to me." Merlin eyes got a hint of steel in them and his voice shook with rage and fear as he spoke "You know I was born in Cenred's kingdom, my parents came here with me directly after. Our parents knew each other long before that so my parents were welcome here. The reason we came here is because I would have been in danger. Cenred's a bastard, what he does is he pays handsomely for any information on male omega's even young ones. If he gets word of one the person is paid handsomely, the male omega is stolen from their family and if it is only a child then it raised by him to be totally dependent on him until it comes of age then he claims the omega for his own. Once he is through with the omega he lets his lords fight over it and use the omega as they see fit. Then Cenred starts the hunt again. I would have been a treasure and weapon to him because I am a male omega, I have powerful magic, and I would hard to break. I am everything he enjoys he loves to break each male omega he finds. The harder they are to break the more fun he has. After he was done with me he would used me as a weapon only beholden to him.

My parents knew the danger I would be in so we came here. That is why I got angry when Cenred was mentioned and that is what Canlith meant when he said Cenred would pay great money for me."

Arthur now understood and could tell that even though on the outside Merlin looked angry and cold through their bond he could tell that Merlin was terrified that Arthur would consider it and actually do it. "Well Merlin, you sure put him in his place and don't worry I would never even think of giving you up or selling you to anyone. Your mine and I am yours and no one is going to take you from me. If anyone ever got a hold of you and took you away I would search to the ends of all the kingdoms, I would leave no place unsearched no stone unturned until I found you. Not even Cenred would get away with taking you without inciting a war. So just forget them and what they said because they have already left and you and me can get on with our lives. I love you with all my heart my feisty omega." Merlin smiled "I love you too. With all my heart."

(**_Flashback ends)_**

Merlin smiled knowing Arthur would always be there for him. It had been almost thirty minutes since Arthur had gone to training and he would be back soon and Merlin could not wait to see him.

Merlin noticed a few minutes later that he could not get comfortable at all no matter what position he laid in it was like something with the bed was not right. Merlin's mind went blank and instinct took over as he just rearranged the pillows and blankets as well as anything else on the bed till he was satisfied with how it looked and felt to him. After he was done he curled up like a real wolf and dozed off a little.

About an hour later Merlin woke up when he heard the familiar sound of Arthur's boots coming down the hall. The door opened and Arthur's scent washed over him like a calming breeze. Merlin let out a small mewl to his mate which Arthur answered with his own comforting growl. Merlin looked over at Arthur noticing that Arthur had yet to look his way as Arthur spoke "Well our friends still having fun teasing me. It still hard to believe that Gwain coveted you but I am glad he did not get you that would have been a disaster. I do not even want to imagine they trouble you two would have gotten into." Arthur laughed a little at the thought and Merlin couldn't help but chuckle as well. "But everyone trained hard, I actually had fun today." Arthur finished with a sigh as he stretched and his bones in his back and neck popped. Merlin smiled laughter coloring his voice as he said "I'm glad and your right about Gwain that would have been a disaster and he is so not my type. I like pratish, strong, blond Alpha's." Merlin replied Arthur chuckled.

When Arthur looked over at Merlin and the bed for the first time since walking in his eyes went big as he asked "Merlin have you noticed what you have done to the bed?" "I just could not get comfortable so I rearranged it a little bit to make it a bit more comfortable for me." Merlin replied a little confused Arthur shook his head "Merlin you did more than that. Merlin your nesting, look at what you did you made a nest. We both know what means." Arthur exclaimed with a sparkle in his eyes.

Merlin looked at what he had done and it finally hit him when he looked back at Arthur he did not know what to do and to be honest he was a little afraid. Thank god Arthur had already planned what to do. Arthur walked over and kneeled in front of him on the floor and took his hands in his after he felt Merlin's fear knowing he had to do what he could to make that fear go away. "Merlin it's alright, I have to go let my father know and then when I get back you'll have me all to yourself until this is over ok. I'll be right back." Merlin nodded as Arthur placed a kiss on his brow and nuzzled Merlin's head for a second then he turned and left the room.

Merlin watched as Arthur left to go and tell his father what had happened. Merlin was happy but also scared at the same time all he could do was see what happened and hope for the best. He knew Arthur would protect and take care of him os he knew he did not have to worry.

(**Arthur)**

Arthur left the room in a bit of a daze the time of waiting to make Merlin completely his and bind himself to Merlin was at an end. He was a exhilarated That Merlin would finally be his completely he could not be happier. He thanked the gods his parents chambers were just down the hall and it did not take long to get there.

Arthur knocked on the door waiting for father's permission to enter and when it came he slowly opened the door and went in. Now Arthur was nervous he had to tell his father about this he just hoped that his father did not make a big deal out of this "Arthur, what can I do for you son?" Uther asked Arthur could hear his amused tone but Arthur knew he needed to get back to Merlin soon as possible and not play his father's games. Arthur braced himself hoping he could get out of here as quickly as possible "Merlin has started nesting father, and you know what that means. I am here because you asked me to let you know when the time came so I could be excused from my duties for the duration of Merlin's heat." Uther laughed outright how red Arthur's face got but answered evenly enough "All right, Leon can take over training the knights until you can return to it and food will be left outside the door periodically. I can take on whatever else needs to be done during the time you are," Uther could not help the snigger that escaped him at the last word "indisposed." Uther gained his composure again and dismissed Arthur who hightailed it out of there as fast as he could.

Arthur ran back to his shared chambers, bolted in and, bolted the door. All he could think was "_By the gods that was embarrassing." _

(**Back to Merlin and Arthur)**

"Arthur are you alright?" Merlin asked still a little stunned by Arthur's sudden reappearance "Yeah, fine. I just hope my father does not embarrass me like that every time." Arthur said with a chuckled then he turned to look at Merlin with a predatory grin on his face "Now I have you all to myself for the next week and I am all yours." Arthur climbed over the mound of pillows and into the little nest Merlin had made for them. Merlin laughed and said "Who said I would have you, prat." Arthur climbed on top of Merlin effectively pinning him to the bed as he replied nipping Merlin's ear "Well I think that was you my idiot." Merlin smiled suggestively "I think I would remember that care to remind me why I would say such a thing." Arthur just growled playfully in response before attacking Merlin with kisses all up his neck, jaw, and cheekbones until he claimed Merlin's lips with his own for a few seconds. Merlin smiled into the kiss and when Arthur pulled away Merlin laughed and breathlessly said "Ok I think I remember now."

After that they both undress completely knowing it would just be easier to do it now instead of when Merlin's heat fully hit, they cuddle up in their little nest just holding each other. A while later Arthur could tell that Merlin dying to ask something "What's on your mind?" Merlin got a strange look on his face which confused Arthur before he answered "No one would ever answer this question saying it wasn't their place to tell me the answer so maybe you can tell me. I have noticed that every mated pair has marks on their necks. Mating marks I think they are called but each pair is different. The mark looks like the mix of a scar and a tattoo. But each mark pair is unique only to them some have a similar mark they are never the same. I was wondering if you could explain why every mated pairs is different and how the hell they are made because I know they are not tattoos because of the scare like quality to them." Merlin buried his face in Arthur's chest embarrassed about the question.

Arthur smiled feeling his mates embarrassment and pulled Merlin back a little looking into his mates eyes "They could not tell you because it was always my job to tell you about that when we became mates only your alpha can tell you about that for that his job." Arthur paused then started to explain "The first time that an omega goes into heat is when the marks are made. What happens is the first time the Alpha mates with his omega officially making them a bonded pair he would mark his omega by leaving a bite on their neck and piercing the skin enough that it would not bleed or cause pain but it would leave a mark. He would do this while they are tied together. The next time they were tied together the omega would do the same to his or her alpha. After that magic that connects us changed the bite into a mark that is unique only to us. Yes a lot of the symbols made in the marks look similar because each symbol does not just identify who their mate is it also signifies how strong the mated pair is. Certain symbols are stronger than others. So it just depends on how strong the couple is for the magic of the connection to decide what the mark will be. But the mark of the same strength will look a little different unique to each pair with that mark." Merlin contemplated this for a while, while his ears flicked curiously then asked "What is the strongest symbol just out of curiosity?" Arthur chuckled "One you do not see very often because very few pairs are strong enough to be given it. The strongest mark is a black wolf howling. No mated pairs in Camelot even has that symbol at the moment the strongest pair there is here in Camelot is my parents and you've seen theirs it is a wolf paw print that is the third strongest symbol." Arthur paused letting all the information sink in before saying "We should rest for a while we only have an hour now before you go fully into heat I can smell it your close to going into heat that it is driving me a little nuts." Merlin laughed but agreed. Settling down cuddled into his alpha.

As they rested both of them could not help but wonder what their mating mark would take the form of.


	6. Chapter 6

**this is mostly a filler chapter but it is an updated version so hope you like. please review.**

**Chapter 6**

About a half hour later Merlin spoke up "Arthur I have another question about the mating marks. You said that your parents have the third strongest symbol that is the wolf print. You also said that the strongest is the black wolf howling. I guess I am wondering what the second strongest is." Arthur chuckled at the question and the nervousness in his mates voice but answered anyway "Well that would be a crescent moon with a red aura around it." "That is interesting, I truly wonder what symbol our mark will take." Merlin wondered out loud "As do I, it will be interesting to see." Arthur whispered his tongue flicking out to lick his mates nose and Merlin returned the affection with a nip to Arthurs jaw.

They laid there wrapped in each other's arms for about another ten minutes before Merlin started to feel really strange and he tensed up immediately not understanding what was going on "Arthur's something's going on." Merlin voice shook with fear which Arthur caught to immediately "What's going on, maybe I can help?" "I feel really hot, I pressure building in my stomach, my senses have been incredibly heightened, and it is hard for me to think straight but all of my thoughts keep returning to you. I'm scared." Arthur understood now his mother had warned him a couple days ago that Merlin would not know what was going on so he would need to explain it to him and keep him calm. He pulled Merlin close to him nuzzling him slightly to help calm him "It is nothing to be scared of, It is just your body telling you that you are a about a two minutes from going into heat. My instincts and body have been keeping tabs on it for the last hour so I already knew it was coming.

You just need to keep calm it is not good for you to be stressed right now. For the first couple times until you relax just let me take control. Once you have relaxed enough we can do whatever we want ok." Arthur scratched behind Merlin's right ear to calm Merlin down more as that always calmed him down quickly when they were children. It worked just as well now as Merlin relax into Arthur's touch making a contented sound in his throat.

Not two minutes later everything intensified to an unbearable level for Merlin and he could not help the whimper that escaped him as he tried to form a coherent sentence "Arthur it's - I can't- I need." Merlin couldn't do it but Arthur understood completely what was happening and let that Alpha wolf in him take over just as Merlin's omega wolf side had take him over.

Arthur made sure they were both positioned so that he could look into Merlin's eyes the whole time. So they would both see how much the other wanted this. He did not bother preparing Merlin because his body would be doing that for him. Then he pushed into Merlin till he was fully sheathed inside of him, then he stopped for a few seconds letting Merlin get used to the feeling. He then started to thrust into him, all the while peppering Merlin's neck and jaw line with kisses and every once in a while claiming Merlin's mouth with his own. Not long after Arthur released all he had into Merlin as Arthur's knot slipped inside tying them together. Merlin was submissively barring his neck to Arthur instinctively, and Arthur's canines sharpened just a little as he nipped Merlin's neck puncturing the skin just enough to leave a mark. He then licked the area to sooth it

Both men came down from their high but still were tied together as would be for the next half hour. Arthur repositioned the both into a more comfortable position before he spoke "Get some rest Merlin, you'll wake when the knot breaks which won't be for a while. Once it does you'll be mine forever and I'll be yours." Arthur place a kiss on the mark he had made on Merlin's neck knowing that magic in their connection would not start to form the symbol until after the second time when Merlin would mark him. After that it would be about a day before the Mark would be recognizable.

They slept together for about an hour before both of them were woken by Arthur's knot breaking and Merlin's need for round two. Which was pretty much the same if not better only difference was that Merlin marked Arthur neck this time while they were tied together.

They could not think about anything but each other and each other wanted at that moment. Their rational minds were far away but their alpha and omega side were in full control. It was going to be a long and wild six days.


	7. Chapter 7

**another updated filler hope its not too bad. please review.**

**Chapter 7**

**(Six days later early morning.)**

Merlin's heat broke in the early morning hours on the sixth day of his heat. Arthur was the first to wake, when he did he noticed that he could think straight, and he was in his rational mind. "_Merlin's heat must have broke when we were asleep."_ Arthur thought to himself while burying his nose in Merlin's hair taking in his scent, but there was something different about Merlin's scent that quipped Arthur's interest.

Arthur took another deep breath taking in Merlin's scent again and then he figured it out and when he did he let out a shocked barking laugh. Merlin stirred in his arms waking up slightly "Arthur is everything alright?" He asked groggily Arthur smiled at how cute his mate was when half asleep "Yes everything is fine, better than fine everything is perfect now." Arthur replied now Merlin was wide awake "What's going on, did something happen?" Merlin asked a little panicked Arthur placed a kiss to Merlin's temple and then replied "Other than the fact that I got you pregnant during your first heat. no nothing happened." Arthur laughed happily again.

"Are you sure Arthur?" Merlin asked surprised Arthur looked Merlin in the eyes with a small smile upon his lips and nodded causing Merlin to cry out in joy and fling himself at Arthur holding him tightly. Arthur could not help but laugh again at Merlin's playfulness and his own happiness.

They both held each other for a while enjoying their happiness of the news of having children and that they were now fully bonded and nothing but death could tear them apart. For almost a hour they laid there until Merlin asked "Arthur there is two things I want to know, first your mother told me that there is a way we can figure out how many pups we are having and what gender and whether they will be alpha's or omega's I was wondering if you wanted to know, I know I do but I want to know if you do." Arthur thought hard for a moment then replied "I would like to know but it can wait for a little while until you want to do it then we will both be there when it is done." Merlin smiled nipping Arthur jaw affectionately. "My second thing I want to know is what symbol our mating marks are I want you to tell me Arthur." "Anything for you love." Arthur said nipping Merlin's ear lovingly.

Merlin barred his neck to Arthur so that Arthur could see the mating mark he had made on Merlin's neck so he could tell him what symbol it had taken. "That is weird I've never seen nor heard of this symbol before?" Arthur said confusion coloring his words Merlin looked at Arthur asking a little scared "What is it?" "A unicorn, Merlin I need you do something for me tell me what my mating mark has taken the shape of." Arthur said Merlin nodded. As Arthur barred his neck to Merlin so Merlin could view Arthur's mark Merlin gasped in shock saying "Your is different than mine . You is a gold rearing dragon it looks almost the same as the Pendragon crest with a few differences." Arthur shook his head saying mostly to himself not understanding "I've never heard of either of these symbols and the weirdest part is I have never heard of a mated pair with two different marks before." Arthur looked at Merlin "We need to talk to my parents and Gaius they are the only ones who could know what this means and maybe help us understand it. We also need to give both of our families the good news about having grandchildren in a few months." Merlin nodded while jumping out of the bed and throwing on his clothes while Arthur did the same. Soon enough they were off to see their families to tell them the good news and get some answers on why mating marks were different.


	8. Chapter 8

**Updated hope it is better than the last. please enjoy and review. and if you want please give your opinion of how many babies you think Merlin should have in a review the option are one through four babies. one is rare, two or three is normal, four is very rare. so if you want please leave a review on how many babies you think they should have later I will have a poll for baby names. thanks.**

**Chapter 8**

Merlin followed Arthur to Arthur's parents chambers. When they got to the door Merlin stopped his hands were shaking, his mind was racing, and fear of what they would find out was coursing through him. Arthur could feel Merlin's fear through their bond "Merlin are you alright?" Arthur asked turning to face Merlin who look at him, fear in his eyes as he said "What if this means something terrible will happen, What if no one can tell us what it means? I so afraid of what this could mean Arthur, but I am more afraid that I will lose you and need you more than ever now. I just so afraid." Merlin was close to tears because of the fear and uncertainty racing though him.

Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms rubbing circles around his back and growling comfortingly while Merlin buried his face in Arthur's neck. "Merlin whatever this means we will find out and when we do we will get through it together. Nothing will stop me coming back to you. We will get through this together and come out of it together stronger. I promise." Merlin was shaking with unshed tears Arthur let out a comforting growl and held Merlin close to him while he cried.

When Merlin finally calmed down Arthur said "Merlin I know your frightened truthfully I am too but as long as I have you there is nothing that can stop me from coming back and I know we will be just fine. So let's go in and get this figured out so we can move on to happier news like you being pregnant." Merlin nodded still curled close to Arthur's side for comfort and the strength he needed.

Arthur knocked on his parent's door and his mother answered it "Arthur, Merlin is everything alright?" Arthur answered his mother while Merlin's hand clutched his "We need something answered and we need Gaius here as well as father and you. After we get this settled we have others news but this is more important at the moment." Ygraine looked between the both of them, then let them into the room but before she clothed the door she asked one of the servants go and get Gaius a bring him to Uther and Ygraine's chambers. The servant hurried off to get Gaius while Ygraine tried to get answers out of her son.

"Arthur will you at least tell us what this is about?" Arthur sighed this was the sixth time his mother had asked that in a few minute time span. She was like a dog with a bone when she wanted to know something. "Fine mother, It is about our mating marks they are two different symbols and they are symbols I have never even heard or seen in any of our books before. So we want to know what that means."

Ygraine paled and Uther's eyes got big as they shared a look at Arthur's explanation "What, why do you both look like you have seen a ghost." Merlin asked his voice shaking but this time Uther answered "It is an ancient story but we better wait for Gaius he knows it well and understands the prophecy that goes with it better than anyone." Just as Uther finished speaking Gaius was admitted to the room.

"Sire, Milady what is it you need of me?" Ygraine replied "Gaius what was that old legend about the mated pair with mating marks that were two different symbols. It seems that Merlin and Arthur have something to do with it." Gaius's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose so high on his face they almost disappeared into his hairline but he nodded and started his tale.

"It is said that two thousand years ago when the land was young and in chaos a mated Alpha and Omega pair one a new king one a common born brought about a golden age which lasted for ninety years.

They both had two different mating mark symbols that had never been heard of before but they balanced each other out perfectly. The common born Omega Queen had a unicorn while the king had a rearing golden dragon. The Omega queen's mating mark symbolized how pure, loving, and selfless she was how she would give her life if it meant saving someone else. The Alpha king is her counterpart hot headed, determined, and loyal but at the same time gentle and caring. Together they brought a time a piece the land and it's people prospered.

The Omega queen was a seer and her mate was a sorcerer. On their death bed the Omega queen gave a prophecy that a decedent from both sides of their families will be mated together and have the same mating marks they bore. When their heirs showed themselves a time of war then another golden age would begin. But this time it would last forever because one would have magic so powerful that once they were bonded forever neither can die because of how powerful the one hair was the bond between the two transfers the same power to the bonded mate.

But the most important part of this prophecy was that eleven months after they mated they would bring the land into time of chaos for a year but only together can they win the war if the alpha tried to do it without the omega they fail and darkness and chaos will rain." Gaius paused then said "That is the story but why do you ask milady?" Ygraine looked at Arthur and Merlin and asked "Arthur what symbols did your marks take?" Arthur was already wide eyed at the tail that had been told "The very ones from the prophecy Mother. Mine is a rearing golden dragon while Merlin's is a unicorn." Ygraine looked to Gaius who said "So the reason you wanted to hear the story and the prophecy was because Merlin and Arthur are the ones the prophecy speaks of. It is understandable because Merlin is the most powerful sorcerer to walk this earth, he is Emrys, then the mating marks are the ones of the prophecy, and on top of it they are a bonded pair. That means that if the prophecy is true once the time of war is over Merlin and Arthur will practically be immortal and the golden age to follow will last forever." Merlin and Arthur looked at each other with a small smile on their faces then Arthur spoke "So we'll live forever watching the ones we love die but we will always have each other." "I'm afraid so Arthur but as long as you have one another you can get through anything you both will need to fight this war together to win." Merlin finally spoke after being silent the whole time "As long as we together Arthur we can get through anything. It may be difficult at times but we can do it together." "I know we can as long as I have you I can do anything." Arthur replied then nipped Merlin's ear just as Merlin nipped his jaw affectionately.

"Well I guess we have things we will need to look out for to signal the time of war starting. But Arthur didn't you say you both had other news that Hunith and Morgana needed to be here for because they will be here in two minutes. "Yes I did mother and this is good news." Arthur replied not taking his eyes of Merlin's

Hunith and Morgana were admitted to the king and queens chambers two minutes later and when all of them were seated at the table Arthur started with their news "Now you're all here Merlin and I have some good news. You all know that Merlin just went through his first heat but we also know how uncommon this is. For some reason Merlin and I are just an uncommon case all around. Merlin is pregnant and we have already agreed that we want to do that procedure that you mentioned to Merlin mother but we both want to be there when it is done." When Arthur finished Hunith, Morgana, and Ygraine squealed with joy while Gaius and Uther simply smiled and clapped both boys on the back offering congragulations.

"We can do the procedure tomorrow at midday I will meet you both in my chambers and we will do the procedure then." Gaius told Arthur and Merlin as the meeting between the family was coming to an end "Thank you Gaius, we will be there. I can't wait to see how many pup am to expect in this litter." Merlin said excitedly. Gaius just chuckled as all of them went their separate ways for the day. Arthur and Merlin went back to their chambers for the night because the meeting had lasted all day while the others stayed and talked about what they could do to help the newly mated pair prepare for the roles they were supposed to play in the coming months. They all hoped that they all made it through this.


End file.
